


The Money Jar

by Icytoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Big Beautiful Women, Chubby Kim Minseok | Xiumin, F/M, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icytoes/pseuds/Icytoes
Summary: Lu Han is the new creative director and the girls in the office started a bet. They are putting a dollar a day in a jar until somebody gets to sleep with him and the lucky lady takes the pot.





	1. The Bet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGES, EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS, LUMIN/XIUHAN SHIP AND GIRL MINSEOK/XIUMIN (MENTIONS OF GIRL SEHUN, GIRL YIXING, GIRL TAO, GIRL BAEKHYUN, GIRL JUNMYEON). IF SUCH MATERIALS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY. 

INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lu Han is the new creative director and the girls in the office started a bet. They are putting a dollar a day in a jar until somebody gets to sleep with him and the lucky lady takes the pot.

***

EXO company, a new and raising advertising firm, located in the heart of the city, was buzzing. The employees are gathered in the conference room waiting for their new creative director to introduce himself.

Junmyeon, the fifty year old receptionist was all giddy telling all of them how handsome the newly hired man was. She saw him when he came in early that morning.

Minseok, one of the graphic designers, shook her head at the whispers from her colleagues. They are all wondering about what the type of woman he likes, or if he’s single and if he’s looking for a relationship. 

Inner-office romances are not prohibited in their company, but not encouraged either. The couple just need to sign a document or a relationship contract that would absolves the company of responsibility, should the relationship turn sour.

The room went silent as the door to the conference room opened, and in came their new creative director. Mr. Lu was fairly tall, maybe 5’10”, lean physique that looked really good in the tailored suit that he was wearing. His dark hair was combed up and away from his face, showcasing his beautiful features. He’s got a pair of doe eyes that would melt the panties out of you, and when he smiled at them, she could have sworn, they all had a mini orgasms. All the other girls were swooning over his sweet voice, hanging on to his every word. They all grumbled when the meeting was over, but cheered up again when he said that he will be going around the office to meet each and everyone of them later.

***

Mr. Lu has been stopping by everyone’s cubicle, to talk to each one of them so there’s a lot of giggling around the office. Minseok leaned backwards to watched as Sehun, another graphic designers, pretty and tall like a model, bat her eyes at Mr. Lu, who smiled politely back to her, she shook her head again as she sat up straight to continue working.

She was in the middle of working on a file that was sent for her to check, when she noticed a pair of very expensive looking loafers and pressed pinstriped pant suit standing beside her. She click save before spinning her chair around to greet whoever it was standing there, waiting. It was Mr. Lu, she straightened her jacket before standing up.

“Good morning, sir” she said politely, her smile faltered when she saw his face hardened a little.

“Morning. You’re Minseok Kim?” He said a little stiffly. He looked like he saw something unpleasant. There was a frown on his forehead, and irritation on his eyes.

“That’s correct.” She answered, confused at the cold shoulder and the rude behavior of the man.

Mr. Lu gave a curt nod before saying “I believe there’s a file due today that I need to look over. Are you done with the file, Ms Kim?” Mr. Lu inquired, voice stiff and cold.

“I just got it today and I’m in the middle of working on it, Mr. Lu, I will send you the file as soon as I’m done with it.” She said pointing to the file currently open on her computer.

Mr. Lu gave another curt nod “Good day, Ms. Kim.” He said before leaving her office.

She sagged on her chair as she watched Mr. Lu walked towards Baekhyun in the next cubicle, another graphics designer, and was amazed at the huge difference in the attitude he was showing to Baekhyun. The hell, she thought with a frown, it looked like he doesn’t like her, and for all that is holy, she couldn’t figure out why.

* * *

Mr. Lu had been a great addition to the company, their productivity and efficiency went up and he had manage to gain more advertisers in the short time he joined, that they needed to hire more people, but that also mean more work was assigned to them. Shes been doing overtime almost everyday for a month, that she hadn’t had time to socialize or even date, and its been longer since she had a man in her bed.

And it’s also been a month since the women in the company started a bet. Everyone who was in on the bet have to put a dollar a day in a jar, and the one who gets to sleep with Mr. Lu gets the pot.

Sehun had started the bet and invited almost every women in the company except Minseok. Sehun thought that Mr. Lu would prefer girls with model like figure like her and Zitao.

Minseok will be the first one to admit that she would never pass for a model, although she’s tall herself at 5’6”, she’s got more meat on her bones but she’s damn proud of her curves. Her cheeks are full, she’s got single eyelids and her smiles are big and her teeth are small. And the people in the office wouldn’t know it, since she wear suits that downplayed her assets, but shes got a nice figure, huge breast, full hips and round firm ass that can put J. Lo or even Kim K to shame. Her thighs may touch but her waist is small, and outside of work, she wears clothes that flaunt her curves that can drive a lot of men wild, in and out of her bed.

It didn’t bother her one bit that she wasn’t invited to bet, not at all, but its not because she thought that Mr. Lu doesn’t like big girls like her, but because Mr. Lu had been rude to her ever since that first day and she wouldn’t even think about trying to seduce the arrogant man. He made sure to have as little interaction with her as possible, and when he does, it was curt and short which made the other people in the office to start another bet, on which would come first, Minseok resigning or Mr. Lu firing her.

***

Minseok’s at the office break room, grabbing another cup of coffee to keep her awake, it’s another all-nighter for them. The advertiser wanted some changes at the last minute and they were up all night editing and checking and re-checking. She pressed the palm of her right hand to her right eye, trying to get the blurriness out of it as she turns around. She took a step forward and collided with a wall. The coffee that she was holding spilled on her, soaking the front of her dress shirt with coffee. She cursed, sleepiness all gone, as she walked towards the ladies room in a hurry, pulling a handful of paper towels, wetting them and shoving them inside her shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun, who just came out off one of the stall and walking towards the sinks, asked.

“I spilled coffee on me.” She said as she unbuttons her shirt, peeling it off her chest.

“Oh, did you burn yourself?” Asked Baekhyun.

“No, its warm not hot. I was too impatient and put a couple of ice cubes to cool it down, so I can drink it right away.” Minseok said as she continues to dab wet, cold soaked paper towels on her chest, grimaced as she looked down in front of her, seeing the stain on her white dress shirt and her bra, well thats not coming off, she thought. “I need a favor, there’s a shirt on the bottom drawer of my desk, will you get it for me, please?” She asked Baekhyun, who was washing her hands.

“Sure, be back in a minute.” Said Baekhyun before leaving. Baekhyun came back holding her shirt, and her suit jacket. “Figured you’d want this too, since I can’t find a spare bra in your drawer. And that dark stains not coming off even if you wash it now, it’s going to show through your white shirt.” She explained.

She nodded and said her thanks as she grab the dress shirt. She went inside a stall to change, when she came out, she heard Baekhyun sighed loudly.

“I hate you!” Baekhyun said, still clutching her jacket.

“Excuse me?” She said, a little surprised as she took the jacket from the other girl and throw the soiled shirt and lace bra in the trash.

“How come you have those huge boobs?” Baekhyun said, hands a feet away front of her own chest, she looked like she was holding a couple basketballs, “and they’re perky as shit! And I have these!” Baekhyun said as she flattened her hands on her own small chest.

“It’s not always a good thing to have big boobs Baekhyun, like today.” She looked down at her 36G size boobs and hop a little to show how violent her breasts sway at the movement “Every body will know I’m not wearing a bra.” She shook her head “ I wish I could just let the girls be free all the time but my boobs will sag before I’m thirty, if I don’t support these two.”

“Nah, just don’t run, you’ll be okay. And it’s just for today.” Baekhyun said. “And maybe you’ll get Mr. Lu’s attention. Sehun said he’s a boob man, claimed she caught Mr. Lu staring at her breasts numerous times.” Baekhyun scoffs “Well, Sehun thinks everyone’s interested in her, besides, she’s been shoving them to his face every chance she got that he probably doesn’t have a choice but look at those damned things.”

“How much money do you think is in the jar now?” She asked Baekhyun, chuckling a bit.

“Well, let’s see, there’s 5 girls in our department betting, 3 in the Accounting 2 in Human Resources. And it’s been a month, a dollar a day, so around $200.” Baekhyun answered.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” She whistled as she put on her jacket and buttoned it.

Baekhyun laughed “Yes, that’s a lot of condom money. Fuck, if I have tits like yours and manage to snag Mr. Lu, I wouldn’t even bother with that money. I wouldn’t mind just having that sexy man naked in my bed any day.”

Minseok laughed at Baekhyun as she turned to the left then to the right, looking at her reflection, checking how covered her boobs are with the jacket on. Her jacket was single-breasted, button up just below her breasts, she hopped a little again to see if the jacket helped restrain the girls, and it did a little bit and as long as she doesn’t run like Baekhyun said, it wouldn’t be so noticeable. 

“You look fine.” Baekhyun said again.

Minseok sighed “I need to remember to have a pair of bra along with a clean shirt next time.” She said sighing as she looked at the shirt and the bra in the trash before they exited the ladies room.

Minseok went back to the break room to grab more coffee before going back to her desk. Four hours later, after thirty hours of working, they are finally done. She printed a copy of the last file that she was working on to check it one last time, when she deemed it ready to be presented to her immediate supervisor, Mr. Wu, and the other people on her team, she sent an email of a copy to all of them, before going to the small room that holds the photocopier.

She stood by the machine, pressed some buttons to make the right number copies and waited. She unbutton her jacket and bent backwards, groaning a little when her spine made a couple of small pops, she lifted both her hands up and bent backwards again, then side to side, trying to stretch out her muscles when she noticed Mr. Lu standing by the open door of the room. She didnt hear the door open over the whirring sounds of the copier. 

She bristled at the stormy expression on Mr. Lu’s face, like he couldn’t stand the sight of her.

“I’ll be done in a minute, Mr. Lu, or you can give the papers to me and I can make some copies for you.” she said, trying to sound polite.

“It’s fine Ms. Kim, I can wait.” Mr. Lu answered before entering the small room and closed the door behind him.

She tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart at the close proximity, and the attraction the she feels towards the man. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she’s attracted to him. And how could she not, he’s gorgeous, smart and practically drips sex like a leaky faucet. And the man’s complete dislike towards her doesn’t stop her from wanting him.

She rationalize it to her non existent sex life. That her body just craved to be held, and her body’s reacting to the nearest available and attractive man, which happened to be Mr. Lu.

She was startled at the incessant beeping of the machine, indicating an empty paper tray. She sighed as she bents down to grab more paper that was stacked on the floor beside the copier, she heard Mr. Lu take a sharp intake of breath behind her. She looked back, still bent forward and saw Mr. Lu staring at her behind with a very hungry look on his face. The fabric of the skirt that she was wearing was stretched taught over her ass, clearly displaying what’s underneath it. She flushed red and quickly straightened up, holding a pack of copy papers and quickly loading it in the tray. There was a couple of beeps as she pressed a couple of buttons for the copier to resume its work when he felt a pair of hands on her hips pulling her back, resting her lower body to his, making her know how hard Mr. Lu is at the moment.

She inhaled sharply when she felt his erection against her ass “Mis... Mr. Lu, what do you think your doing?” She stuttered as she tried to wiggle away from his grasps as she felt herself getting wet with anticipation.

“You don’t know how long I have dreamed about bending you over my desk and fucking you until you cant walk straight, Ms. Kim.” Mr. Lu whispered hotly on her ear, she shivers as she felt electricity cursing through her body.

“I...wha....Why are you doing this, Mr. Lu? You hate me.” She gasps as he kept grinding against her ass. Every time he thrust forward, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She can clearly feel the thick hardness inside his pants. And the grunts he makes as he slides his hands up towards her unbound breasts made her shiver.

“On the contrary, Ms. Kim.” he groaned as his hands cupped both of her breasts “Dear God, Ms. Kim, you have a very beautiful ass, but I love your breasts. Do you usually go to work without a bra on Ms. Kim? I highly approve of it.” he said as he slowly flicked her nipples. She pushed her breasts towards his hands, silently asking for more. “And to answer your question, I’ve been a dick to you because I was fighting this crazy attraction that I feel towards you, Ms. Kim. The first time I saw you, I don’t know if you noticed, but I had the most painful boner as soon as I looked at you.” He said, as he nibbles on her neck.

She tilted her head back and to the side, giving him complete access to her neck. “No, I uh. Oooh, like that.” She whimpered as he bit on a particularly sensitive part on her neck “I spilled” gasps “coffee” another gasps “on me.” She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud as he pinched both of her nipples.

Mr. Lu pushed her down, so that she was bent over the copier, and she felt her skirt being pulled up, until it was bunched up around her waist. There was another loud groan from Mr. Lu as he saw what she was wearing underneath her work skirt. A white lace thong that matched her white lace bra, now lay ruin in the trash can in the ladies room.

“Jesus Christ, Ms. Kim. If I’ve known you wore such sinful thing like this underneath your suit, I would have done this a lot sooner.” He said, voice broken with labored breathing, as he caress and knead her naked ass cheeks. He was about to kneel down when they heard a click clacking sound, a tell tale sign that someone wearing high heels is approaching.

Mr. Lu stepped away, adjusting his hard erection inside his pants, so it wouldn’t be so noticeable, as he watched regretfully as Minseok pulls down her skirt and button up her jacket, covering that delectable body that he greatly craves. He frowned, not happy with the sudden interruption. He could bet all the money he had that he could make Minseok cum in under three minutes. And he will find out if he could. Soon.

The door to the room opened and it was Sehun. Sehun was surprised to see Minseok and Mr. Lu inside, but smiled and went straight to Mr. Lu, with her chest out, displaying her cleavage to the man.

“Mr. Lu, do you need to make a copy of something? I can do it for you.” She purred to Mr. Lu.

“That’s very kind of you, here, I need thirty copies of these.” Mr. Lu said to Sehun, handing over the papers that needed to be copies before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sehun faced Minseok “You could have at least offered to make the copies for him MInseok. He looked so irritated waiting for you to finish.”

Minseok cleared her throat, trying to clear the desire out of her voice before answering. “I did offer, but he said it was fine.” She shrugged, grabbing the copies she made and the original before saying goodbye to Sehun to go back to her desk.

She dropped the copies on her desk before sinking down into her chair. She groaned as he leaned back, eyes closed. That was insane. Was it true that Mr. Lu was really attracted to her? And thats the reason for all the rudeness? Or is this some kind of a game for him? She shook her head. No. This cant happen again. It’s inappropriate, even though he’s not her direct boss, its still not a good idea to have an affair with someone on the higher ups. It’s not wise, she repeated to herself. No.

“Are you okay Minseok? You’re all red. You sick or something?” Baekhyun, who looking at her over the cubicle divider, asked.

“No, I’m fine. Just tired.” She answered.

She collated the copies she made, getting ready for the meeting, before going to the ladies room. She needs to fix the wetness between her thighs, its getting uncomfortable. She entered a stall and lifted her skirt, and grimaced. She’s soaked and there’s no way she can just wipe that mess off of her panties. Great, she thought. I’m braless and now I’m going commando.

She pulled her panties off and wiped herself dry as much as she can. She’s still a little tingly from what almost happened earlier, but theres just no way that she’ll masturbate right here. Nope.

She wrapped her panties in tissue paper and shoved it in her skirt pockets, before checking herself in the mirror while washing her hands. Her cheeks are still flushed. She’s surprised Sehun didn’t notice anything, because Baekhyun certainly did. Or maybe Sehun ignored the signs, since she’s convinced that Mr. Lu would never be interested in someone like her. And if Mr. Lu was telling the truth, then he prefers thicker girls compare to stick figure like her. 

She chuckles a bit at the thought, then somber just as quick. No. Nothing will happen. Nothing more will happen. It’s not wise. It’s just not. She repeated to herself. She straightened out her clothes and fixed her ponytail. She nodded to her reflection in the mirror before leaving to go back to her desk.

As she sat down she saw a new message from Mr. Wu, who was asking for a quick meeting. She sighed.

“Did you get one too?” Asked Baekhyun, she had rolled her chair out of her own cubicle waiting for her.

She nodded.

“Ugh. I’m so tired I’m about to fall asleep on my feet any minute now.” Baekhyun said, blinking slowly like an owl.

“Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner it will end. And then we can finally go home. Thank God it’s Friday, we can sleep for two whole days if we want.” Minseok said, grabbing the files she printed and dragging Baekhyun by the arm towards the conference room.

The meeting lasted for half an hour more, after their thorough checking of the file, Yifan had given the consent to upload the finished file. Most of the workers had already left and had called it a day, except for her, Mr. Wu and Mr. Lu who are doing a quick meeting. She sent more email confirmation to the advertisers about the finished and uploaded work. She was backing up her files when she got a text from Mr. Wu, that he needed to speak to her at Mr. Lu’s office. She frowned and wondered what was wrong.

When she was done backing up her computer, she turned it off and walked towards Mr. Lu’s office, still wondering what the emergency were. And what does it have to do with her. She got worried as she thought of being found out, but she wasn’t aware of any surveillance camera inside the copier room and she’s pretty sure that Sehun didn’t see anything much less suspects anything.

She knocked lightly on the door to Mr. Lu’s office, shifting her weight from one feet to the other as she waited until she heard a muffled “come in” from one of them.

She opened the door “Good afternoon.” She greeted the two men nervously.

“Come and sit, MInseok.” Said Mr. Wu. “There was a little problem on one of the advertisements that we made.”

She frowned. “One of the accounts that I handled?” She asked as she sat on one of the chair in front of Mr. Lu’s desk.

“No, actually, it was Zitao’s. And since she already left, and its urgent, we thought that you could help us fix the problem.” said Mr. Lu.

“Of course. Send me the file and let me check on it.” She said.

“Actually....” Mr. Wu started to say, but his mobile phone started ringing. “Excuse me, its the wife, I need to answer this.” Said Mr. Wu before leaving the room to answer his phone.

“What Yifan was trying to say, was that, you should look at it right now, right here Ms. Kim, I already have it open on my computer.” Mr. Lu said, pointing towards the computer on his desk.

She walked around Mr. Lu’s desk, and bend over to see the open file in the computer. She grabbed the mouse to slowly scroll through it, looking for the mistake.

There was a knock on the door, before Mr. Wu opened the door and peek inside. “I’m gonna have to leave. Yixing, my wife, is not happy about me not going home yet.” He said a little sheepishly.

“It fine, Yifan, Ms. Kim and I can handle this.” Mr. Lu said, walking towards the other man to talk some more before Mr. Wu left. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn’t hear the soft click of the lock on the door being turned.

Mr. Lu sat beside her and leaned forward, with the pretense of helping her look for the mistake. She was surprised to feel a hand creeping up her thigh. She instinctively clamped her legs together, trapping the wandering hand between her luscious thighs. 

“What are you doing Mr. Lu?” She asked through gritted teeth, she can feel herself getting wet again.

Mr. Lu smirked and she wanted to punch him in the face so he would stop looking so damn sexy all the time.

“Don’t mind what other people are doing Ms. Kim, concentrate on your task.” Mr. Lu said, as he wriggles his fingers out of their temporary cage. She shivered when he ran his fingers on the sensitive skin behind her knee, before moving upwards.

She reached behind her, catching the naughty hand, blushing when she remembered that shes not wearing anything underneath her skirt. Mr. Lu leaned forward and bit her arm. She yelped as she pulled her arm away from those sharp teeth.

“We can’t. Somebody can come in.” She shook her head.

“Doors locked, and we’re the only people in the office. Look for the mistake Ms. Kim.” He said as he continued to trail his hand up her thighs, and stoped to caress her naked ass. He does have a thing for asses, this man, she thought.

“Why, Ms. Kim. I see you’re not wearing that sexy thing anymore. I like it. What did you do to them?” He’s now behind her, both hands massaging her ass cheeks, roaming the nakedness underneath her skirt.

“I, uh, it got... Ohhhh ... dirty from earlier” she gasped when his fingers slipped between her thighs and brushed on her sensitive mounds. Her eyes are now closed, back bowed and her ass jutted backwards, offering and asking at the same time.

Mr. Lu lifted her skirt up and draped it over her back, uncovering the glistening treasure underneath it. She whimpered when she felt hot breath blowing against her wet cunt, then she yelped in pain when he slapped her ass. “Did you find that mistake yet, Ms. Kim?” He whispered huskily, while nosing one of her ass cheek.

“No, I cant.... please...” she begged, rocking backwards, and moving her ass in a way so that her pussy is displayed and opened right in front of him.

But instead of taking what was being offered to him, he moved back. “Not until you find and corrected the mistake Ms. Kim. Not until then.” He said, before leaning forward to lightly bite her ass.

She opened her eyes, and searched frantically for that blasted mistake Zitao made.

Then she found it. “Is it the name of the company on the bottom that wasn’t capitalized?” She breathed quick.

“Good girl.” Mr. Lu said. “Now, I want you to correct it.”

There was a quick tapping on the keyboard and a low whimpering from Minseok as she quickly did as he instructed. She clicked saved and looked back.

“All done, Mr. Lu.” She almost cried with frustration. She’s so wet and needy she’s going crazy.

“That’s my good girl.” Mr. Lu said, he tapped her right thigh and said. “Spread your legs for me, Ms. Kim.”

She leaned on her elbows on Mr. Lu’s desk as she shifted her legs apart, and arching back, opening herself out to him.

“Do you want my fingers or my mouth on you, Ms. Kim?” He asked as he grabbed both her ass cheeks and spread them apart, blowing on her quivering hole.

She dropped her head on her hands and sobbed “Anything, just touch me, please.” She begged.

Her body quaked violently as she felt his breath on the wet lips of her pussy, before his warm tongue licked between her folds and teased her swollen clit. He only had to play with her for a short minute and she was coming. Hard. She clamped both her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream of completion. She was shaking hard as he kept on lapping at her sensitized clit, she whimpered and tried to move away from that talented mouth that was hell bent on eating her out, but he stopped her by grabbing her by the thighs, and pulling her backwards, closer to him. And he didn’t stop until she was again, shaking with violent orgasm.

She laid on top of his desk, arms on either side of her, spent and boneless. She could feel drool pooling underneath the cheek that was resting on the desk, but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t feel anything.

“God, that was that best tasting pussy I’ve ever had.” He panted “Don’t think for a minute that were done, Ms. Kim.” He said, his balls are about to burst, he’s so tight and so hard, that its painful. She heard him unzipped his pants, and there was the rustling of clothes. She heard him sigh “Are you on the pill, Ms. Kim? Are you clean?” He asked her. There was hope and desperation in his voice.

She wasn’t sure how, but she managed to answer a quick “Yes.” Before he lifted her right leg and put it over the desk, opening her even more. She closed her eyes shut as she felt him thrust the head of his cock inside of her.

* * *

Mr. Lu groaned, long and low “Jesus, Ms. Kim, you’re so wet and so tight.” He said as he slowly pushed forward, inch by inch, until he was buried deep inside of her.

Her inner wall constrict around his swollen cock, and he grunted. “Don’t do that.” He said through gritted teeth. He’s trying to let her get used to his size, but the way the wet wall of her pussy was hugging his throbbing cock is making it a lot difficult and he’s on the verge of exploding and embarrassing himself.

“Ready?” He asked her after sometime. She nodded once. And he let go of any restraint that he had. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging back deep inside her wet cavern. He looked up, and saw that Minseok was the perfect picture of a woman lost in pleasure. Eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream, face flushed with arousal. He grabbed her by the hips as he piston in and out of her, quick, hard and deep. He felt her stiffened underneath him before he heard her cry out his name. “Mr. Lu!!” And he felt her pussy constrict around him and then a flood of wetness surround his aching cock. He slammed into her twice before he roared to completion, exploding inside of her, mixing her juices with his. When he was sure that he had emptied himself inside of her, he slowly pulled himself out, and watched as their mixed juices dripped out her. He smiled thinking that it was the best sight the he had ever seen.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in years, Ms. Kim. You up for another round?” He asked. He frowned when she didn’t answer. He had to drag his eyes away from that beautiful sight to look at her face. She was passed out, completely spent and tired from working overnight and the rigorous activity that they’ve shared.

He smiled. Well, there’s only one thing to do now. Take her home. His home. Put her in his bed and wait for her to wake up so they can do this again. He grinned. Oh, yeah. That sounds glorious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and a kudos can really help.

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE, ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL.

English is my second language so if you noticed any typos or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up.

This is a three part story. Or thats the plan anyway, I’m crossing my fingers that this wont be a SITM 2.0.

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee |(^o^)/


	2. Keeping It A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their illicit activity in Mr. Lu’s office, he took Minseok home when she passed out from complete exhaustion. The two spent the weekend exploring the unique and volatile attraction they have for each other (more sexy times).
> 
> They agreed to see each other, but they are going to keep it a secret from the people in the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGES, EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS, LUMIN/XIUHAN SHIP AND GIRL MINSEOK/XIUMIN (MENTIONS OF GIRL SEHUN, GIRL JONGIN, GIRL KYUNGSOO, GIRL BAEKHYUN, GIRL JUNMYEON). IF SUCH MATERIALS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE STORY. 

INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

* * *

Minseok woke up, but refused to open her eyes, it’s Saturday, she can stay in her bed for as long as she liked. She stretched and winced a little when she felt a slight ache on some strained muscles. The silk sheets feels nice on her naked body, cool and smooth as turned on her side to go back to sleep.

Wait... silk? She thought frowning, when did I bought silk beddings? She wondered. Then she remembered that, no, She never bought any, because they’re too damn expensive. And that she never sleep in the nude. Never. She wears an old, oversized Hanes shirt to bed. Always.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was high vaulted ceiling, dark interior, clean lines and modern furnitures. She sat up and wrapped the silk sheet around her. She’s definitely not home. Her house looks like a grandma lives there, all floral and lace. And this room, screams “manly man”. 

The three walls of the room were painted dark gray, one wall was all glass, well, she thinks its a wall of windows from floor to ceiling since the whole wall is covered by dark drapes. The huge bed, so huge that it could probably fit four grown up person, was covered in black silk beddings. In front of the bed was dresser that span almost the length of the room, and third of it was made for a small work table. And on top of the dresser sits a huge flat screen tv. A comfy lounge chair and a table was placed near the window, besides a small black bookcase.

She stood up to look for her clothes when the door to the bedroom opened. She shrieked as she watched a man entered the room backwards. He was pushing the door open with his back, and it looked like he was holding something. He turned when he heard her shriek.

It’s Mr. Lu. He was wearing a pair of gray sweats. And damn, does he have to look good in everything? She thought.

That’s when the memories came flooding back. Everything that happened in the man’s office, but weirdly enough, nothing after that.

“Oh, good, you’re awake, I was ready to wake you up since you slept the entire day away. It’s five in the afternoon now, if you’re wondering.” Mr. Lu said, holding a tray full of food. “I’m sure you’re starving by now.” He said as he placed the tray on the small table by the bedroom window.

The tray was laden with steak, eggs, bacon, pancake, mash potatoes, asparagus, broccoli, fries, orange juice and coffee.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat, so I made you breakfast and dinner.” He smiled at her.

She just stood there, gaping at the man. Her brain still couldn’t catch up with whats happening.

She definitely slept with Mr. Lu, that much she knows, but what happened after that? She just couldn’t remember.

She frowned and asked “ Where am I?”

“My place. You passed out from exhaustion, from the thirty hours of work you did and the little trysts in my office.” He smirked “Eat, if you would prefer something else and if I have the necessary ingredients, I’ll make it for you. If not, I can have anything you want delivered.” 

“Where are my clothes?” She asked instead.

“Had them dry cleaned. There were some... stains, I’m afraid.” He smirked again.

She was really tempted to do a flying kick towards him, and maybe land the kick on his face, just so he would stop looking so damn smug and sexy.

“Eat Minseok, and we’ll talk after you eat. If you want.” Mr. Lu said, staring at her with an expression she couldn’t explain.

She nodded, she tied the sheet around her as she sat on the chair by the small table. Her stomach made an embarrassing sound, as she looked and smelled the food and her mouth starting watering. She started eating as Mr. Lu settles on the bed and watched her eat.

* * *

Mr. Lu watched as Minseok devours the food. He smiled. It’s refreshing to be with a woman who loves her food and doesn’t constantly complains about her food not organic enough or that the food have too much calories in it.

He’d never been with a “big” girl before, he always thought that someone like him needed someone skinny and tall to complement his looks, but seeing Minseok and getting to know her a little had changed his view. 

After just a month of working at SM, he had observed and learned that Minseok is a hard worker, perfectionist to a fault. She’s quiet and reserved for the most part, but also have a good sense of humor. She’s also a very good friend, who listens intently to her friends complains, whines and problems. And the thing that he liked most about her is the way she makes him feel. One look and he’s sporting a boner. She laughs and he’s turned on. Working around her had been hard on him, figuratively and literally. It was hard to keep a straight face when your trying to hide an erection, a very hard and painful erection. Hence the rudeness. He hoped that if he act aloof around her, she’ll focus on his attitude than his condition down south.

He also learned that they have the same interest. She likes soccer and coffee, so does he. It was annoying to be with a woman who feigned to like what he likes just so he would keep on seeing her.

He also now knows the reason why being with someone because of how they looked like was never satisfying. That you have to feel more, and to be with someone whose personality and principles that would matched your own. That the other person should want to be with you also not because of your looks or what they can get out of you but because they like you on a deeper level, for a relationship to grow. And he hopes, as he watched Minseok continues to eat, that he had found the right person. Minseok.

He smiled when he remembered the surprised on her face when she realized who she was with and the horror when she remembered what they did yesterday in his office. He might have taken her by surprised yesterday, but he will make sure that what happens from now on, that she is willing and even begging for it to happen again.

Oh, yes. He will make her beg, and he will enjoy every minute of it.

Minseok murmured a small thank you as she wiped her lips after finishing everything on the tray. He stood up and gather the dishes.

“The bathroom is right through there.” He pointed at the dark tinted glass door on the side of the room, “freshen up, I’ve left a change of clothes in there for you.” He said, he saw Minseok nodded and he added “I’ll be waiting for you outside, for that talk, if you still want it.”

“Alright.” Minseok whispered.

He took the tray and left the room. He stood by the door listening in to what Minseok was doing inside. When he heard the water running in the shower he had the insane idea to join her, offer to wash her body and maybe more. But he shook his head and reminded himself that the next time they have sex, or rather, the next time they make love, Minseok will be a very willing participant.

* * *

Minseok stood under the spray of water in the shower trying to clear her mind. What happened in Mr. Lu’s office was undeniably the best sex she had ever had, but still bad. Not bad like “get fired” bad, just “inappropriate” kind of bad. And things can get really awkward if all he ever wanted was a quick roll in the hay. She likes her job and most of her coworkers and doesn’t really wants to find another place to work.

She looked around the bathroom, the magnificent bathroom, the one that you usually see on magazines. Shower stall thats big enough to fit five people in it, two huge rain shower heads, a bench on both side of the stall. On one corner of the bathroom is a jetted hot tub, big enough for two, there’s a double sink, filled only with manly products. There’s a door on the other side of the bathroom that holds the toilet, which startled her when she opened the door to use the john, the seat cover automatically lifted up as soon as she opened the door. It was one of those fancy toilet with heated seat and built in bidet. Everything in this bathroom scream expensive.

The man must be filthy rich to afford a place like this. Being a creative director pays well, but she doesn’t think it pays that well to afford this kind of place. She grabbed a brown bottle on the shelf on the corner of the shower stall, checked if it was a shower gel before pouring some on her hand. Her eyebrows raised at the scent, definitely masculine, she could smell what she thinks are coriander and something else she couldn’t recognize. She grabbed the bottle again and it says coriander and black peppercorn by Molton Brown. Sounds and looks expensive, she thought. And he must love the brand since all the bottles that lined up the shelf was from that name.

She quickly finished bathing and stepped out of the stall smelling like Mr. Lu. The towel that was hanging from the rack was warm and fluffy that it made her sigh at the feel of pure luxury. She could get used to these, she thought, before scolding herself to stop dreaming and to remind her that this is a one time thing and will never happen again.

There were a new toothbrush and clothes folded by the sink, they were a pair of black sweats like the one that he was wearing. But there’s no underwear. She sighed and shook her head. She put them on, and sure enough, they are tight around the hips and the chest area. She stared at her reflection and frowned at her jiggling boobs, there’s nothing she can really do about them now, since she wasn’t wearing one yesterday, and even if he had a pair of bra from a previous relations laying around someplace, that it wouldn’t fit her. She took the toothbrush out of its packaging to brush her teeth as she thinks of what to say to him when they have that talk.

She got out of the bedroom with her arms crossed in front of her, hoping that it would minimize the movement of her breasts. She found Mr. Lu sitting on a black leather couch in front a huge tv that was playing a replay of a soccer match. In the coffee table in front of the couch was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

“I’m sorry, if I can have my purse, I can leave right now.” She said apologetically.

“What? Why? I thought we’re going to have that talk?” Asked Mr. Lu, looking bewildered. 

“Oh. Because you have wine and wine glasses out, so I though you were waiting for somebody for a night cap.” She shrugged.

“I was waiting for you.” He said looking at her from head to toe, he smiled “My clothes looked sexy on you. And nice shelving for displaying those beautiful things” he said while ogling her breasts. She looked down and noticed that her tits are pushed in together and up, trapped between her crossed arms.

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes, and just glared at the man, he’s so shameless. She sat on one of the loveseat ignoring how Mr. Lu was patting the seat beside him on the sofa. She doesn’t want lust to cloud her judgement and completely destroy her resolve to not get involve with the man. She’s already tingling between her legs, and if she sat beside him, shes sure shes going to do something she’ll regret.

She half expected Mr. Lu to object and insisted that she sit besides him, but he just smiled and open the bottle of wine to pour them into the glasses but stayed quiet. He handed her one of the glasses before taking the other for himself and still said nothing, like he was waiting for her to start the conversation.

She cleared her throat before saying “What happened yesterday was..” she hesitated for a bit.

“Amazing and sinfully fun?” Said Mr. Lu, grinning at her.

She nodded and said “That too, but the word I was looking for was inappropriate.”

“Only if we keep doing it in my office.” Mr. Lu winked at her.

She sighed and glared at him “I really don’t want to get in to trouble for sleeping with the boss.”

“I did looked that up, and there’s nothing in the company policies about prohibiting any relationship between co-workers, besides, I’m not your boss, Yifan is.” Mr. Lu explained.

She bit her lower lip, she cant deny that what he said was true. She was also surprised that he seems like he gave it a lot of thought.

“Despite what you think, I really do like you, even more so now that I know how compatible we are in bed.” Mr. Lu smirked again “And if youre concerned about this” he pointed to himself and then to her “I promise I will keep my hand to myself when were at the office, no matter how hard that will be. When were at work, it will be strictly professional.”

She opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Lu stopped her by holding out a hand.

“Minseok, can you really deny the attraction we have for each other? If you give us a chance, you’ll see. Us, being together is not such a bad thing. We can even hold off sleeping together if you want. We can go on dates and talk to get to know each other better.” Mr. Lu said.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise “You don’t want to sleep with me anymore?” She asked.

“Of course I do!” Mr. Lu almost shouted “I’ll do you right now until the sun comes up and maybe until it sets again!” Mr. Lu added “All I’m saying is, I’m willing to wait until you decides you want be with me.” He added softly.

“Why me? Sehun has been pretty obvious with her interest in you, and she’s prettier. You two would look good together.” She said, looking straight into his eye. Searching for any signs of a lie.

“Before I started working there, I would have entertained the idea of being with Sehun. But now that Ive met you, I know that I want you, no one else.” Mr. Lu said looking at her eyes, showing how sincere he is.

Minseok stared at him while trying to decide if she should agree or not. She has to agree, that there’s strong attraction between them, and they are very compatible in bed. But she’s still uncomfortable about sleeping with a co-worker, one of the higher-ups to boot.

Mr. Lu must have seen the hesitation in her eyes, and tried to reassure her again. 

“Like I said, I really do like you and we can keep this a secret from everybody in the office.” Mr. Lu added “At least give us a try, Minseok.”

“Alright, we can try.” She said. “So how are we going to do this?” She asked as she sipped her wine. She’s hoping he’s not really serious about doing everything slow. Her body has been humming in anticipation just being in his house, and sitting so close to him like this. She could feel the wetness thats pooling between her thighs as her body remembers how it felt like to be held by Mr. Lu, and she wants to experience that again. Soon. 

“We can do whatever you want. I can take you home tonight and we could go out tomorrow. Dinner or a movie. Or talk over coffee and brunch.” Mr. Lu shrugged. 

She licked her lips and saw how Mr. Lu’s eyes darken as they focus on them. “Then I want you to do me like you said you would earlier.” She said, voice husky with want and need.

She watched as Mr. Lu’s eyes roams all over her body and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter down there.

“Are you sure Minseok?” Mr. Lu asked in a voice filled with dark hunger.

“Yes. Please.” She whimpered, her hands gripping the stem of the wine glass so hard, she was afraid its going to break in her hands.

Mr. Lu leaped up out of the seat and grabbed her by the arms and yanked her to his chest so hard and so fast that she got the wind knocked out of her.

* * *

As soon as the word “please” left Minseok’s mouth, he leaped out from he was sitting to take Minseok in his arms. 

He was already so hard as soon as she walked out of his bedroom, smelling like him and wearing his clothes that he didn’t really need much to act on his need.

He heard a dull thud as the wine glass hit the floor and Minseok’s gasps for air when their chest collided, but he didn’t give her any time to catch her breath and he was already kissing her. He felt her arms wrapped around his back and settle herself more into his embrace as he deepens the kiss. Her mouth tastes rich from the wine that she was sipping. He heard her moaned softly as he slipped his tongue between her lips and continued to kiss her hungrily.

He slides his hands over her back and ass, reveling at their softness while pulling her closer to make her feel how hard he was. But groping her even over a single layer of fabric was not enough, he had to touch her skin. He hastily slipped off her sweatpants as he pressed her back down the loveseat. He dragged the pants off her and threw them somewhere behind him as he kneels in front of her. 

“Oh, Mr. Lu” Minseok said as he pushed her knees apart.

“Han. Call me by my name.” He said as he trail soft kisses on the insides of her thigh. She groaned and squirmed as he reached the juncture of her thighs, spreading her legs wider to receive him.

She jerked her hips when he blew over her soft curls and had her whimpering when his fingers gently parted the wet lips of her pussy. He hummed his approval at the sight of her swollen clit. Minseok screamed when he started to lick her like a hungry man. Minseok grabbed his head and pressed his head closer and deeper into her as she tried to rub her pussy on his face.

He lifted his head and said“Stay still, Minseok.” Before dipping his head between her thighs again to continue feasting on Minseok’s addicting honey pot.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Minseok chanted as he traced his tongue around her swollen clit before dipping into her opening. He pushed his tongue inside of her as far as he could as he used two fingers to rub on her clit.

She was shaking as he continue to play her with his tongue and fingers. He went back to licking her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her, in and out. She kept thrashing and bucking into him that he had to put an arm on top of her hips to stop her from moving and continued to bring her pleasure by licking and nibbling on her clit and sawing his two fingers back and forth inside of her.

He could feel her vibrating and knew that she’s nearing the peak of her orgasm. He felt her body tensed before he heard her sobbed and chanted “Oh Han, I’m coming. Oh Han I’m coming.” Over and over again. He put the pearled clit between his lips and suck on it, she screamed and quake before he felt a gush of wetness around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked her clean. He would have kept on eating her pussy, but Minseok whimpered and squirmed.

“Stop. Too much.” She panted, while pushing his head away from her body.

He stopped and slid up to her body, kissed her lips and said “I said I would do you ‘till the sun comes up and sets again, didn’t I?”

He saw her nod, and he grinned before lifting her up in his arms to take her back to bed.

“You’re going to hurt your back!” Minseok yelped as she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

He laughed “Don’t worry, I can bench more than you weigh.” He said. “Open the door. Hurry.” He instructed.

“Impatient much, Mr. Lu?” Minseok joked.

“Yes. And I told you to call me by my name.” He growled as he unceremoniously dropped her on his bed. He grabbed her by the hips and positioned her so that her legs are over the side of the bed and he’s standing between them. He pulled the sweatshirt over her head and tossed it aside. He grinned as he stares at those magnificent breast reverently. “These are beautiful.” He said as he cupped them in his hands before dipping his head to kiss each nipple and then sucking on one of them.

She arched her back and reached for his shirt and tried to pull it over his head but he won’t quit sucking on her. “Come on. Off with this.” She murmured.

He bit her nipple to punish her from disturbing him from what he was doing, but grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and tore it off of him before continuing what he was doing.

“This too.” Minseok gasped out as she reached inside of his pants and grasped his raging hard on. He heard her gasps in surprise with his lack of underwear.

“No underwear?” She asked as she began to stroke him.

“I was hoping for this since last night.” He grunted, eyes closed as he enjoys her ministration. She rub the pad of her thumb on the tip of his cock and he groan his pleasure.

She pulled him into his bed until he was sitting on it, with his back oh the head board. She moved his legs aside so she can kneel between them before dipping her head and taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and ran her tongue around it. He moaned as he gripped her head between his hands as he urged her to continue. 

“Oh Minnie, you drive me crazy.” He gasped as her tongue dipped into the slit at the end of his cock and clean off every precum there.

He closed his eyes, head leaning back as she slowly take his whole cock inside her warm, wet mouth. He held her head steady as he moved his hips up and down, feeding her his cock. He looked down to see her looking at him, showing him how much she enjoys being fed.

“Go on Minnie, be a good girl and make me feel good. It’s only fair. Don’t you think?” He smiled down at her.

She took his cock all the way down her throat without pausing a beat and held it there. She pressed the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock and tried to swallow. He grunted at the feeling, dear god, she give the best head that he experience.

He watched as her head boobed up and down, and watched as she hollow her cheeks to increase the suction.

For the longest time there was nothing but the sounds of his groans and the sound of Minseok’s licking and sucking. 

“Stop, Minnie, stop.” He grunted gripping her hair and pulling them back gently to stop what she was doing.

Minseok looked at him, bewildered, lips swollen and wet from her own spit and his precum.

“I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong?” She asked him.

“No, no, Minnie. You were doing everything right, but I don’t want to cum just yet.” He panted.

She grinned and started to bend over again, but he stopped her by pulling her hair lightly away.

“Naughty girl. I said no. When I cum, I want to be deep inside you. I want to see our cum mixed together again. Like yesterday.” He said huskily. Eyes dark and hungry.

He pulled her close and positioned her so she was straddling him by the hips. He kissed her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth, taking her breath away.

They both gasps as the tip of his cock graze against the lips of her pussy. She held herself just at the very tip of his cock before moaning as she let gravity take over and slid down slowly over his aching hard cock. She moaned again when his hands settle between her legs to stroke her clit.

She paused when she had taken all of him inside her, throwing her head back and spread her legs wider to take him deeper. She kept on moaning as she slid up and down his length while he plays with that harden nub that heightened her pleasure.

He used his other hand to grab her by the hips to guide her, push her, make her take him deeper and deeper inside her wet walls until he felt her body tense, heard her breathing get more labored then he made her stop moving by using the hand that was playing with her pussy to grab her by the back neck.

“Shhhh.” He said when she whimpered in need.

“Please, Han, I’m so close.” Minseok said as she tries to wriggle in his lap. She yelped as she felt her ass get slapped hard.

He grunted when Minseok’s pussy contracted around him. “Stop. Doing. That.” He said with gritted teeth.

“I need to cum, Han. Please. Pleasepleaseplease.” Minseok begged.

“I know baby, I know. But you’re gonna hold it back so we can savor the feeling a little longer.” Mr. Lu whispered as he peppered her face with kisses.

Minseok sobbed but nodded. He smiled before kissing her hard, darting his tongue inside the warm recesses of her mouth before trailing light kisses down her neck. Minseok arched her back, offering her chest up to him, which he accepted. He drew the pebbled tip into his mouth, sucking on it hard and then soft, teasing it with his tongue. He bit her a little hard when he felt her pussy grip his cock once more. Holy, shit. Her pussy is so warm, wet and so tight its making it hard to control himself.

“Han. Please? I really want to cum.” Minseok sobbed again. “We can go slow next time. Please, Han. I want to cum.” She begged.

“Go ahead, baby, make us both cum.” He urged her on. Cupping that sweet ass, and helping her bounce on top of him. Harder and faster, then slow and gentle and then go faster again. They were both breathing hard, voice keening with need.

“Now, Minseok, Now.” He groaned, and the next instant Minseok threw her head back, screaming with completion. He moaned through gritted teeth as he felt the flood of wetness surrounding his pulsing manhood. Thrusting upwards a couple of more times and he too is yelling his completion. Grunting as he held Minseok’s hips steady, making sure that he deposited all of his cum inside of her. 

Minseok sighed and slid forward on him like a wet noodle. Happy and spent. He pushed her backwards until she was laying on her back and pushed her legs open and up towards her chest before slowly slipping his now flaccid cock out of her addicting cavern. He sucked in a deep breath as he watched their mixed cum flow out of her now swollen cunt.

“Beautiful.” He said in a whisper. He caught their mixed juices with his fingers and spread it over her clit. Minseok jerked at the touch and whimpered.

He watched as her hole clenched and unclenched at every light stroke over the pebbled tip. Just thinking about how tight and hot and wet inside of that honey pot made him grow hard again.

He grinned “Ready for another round?”

“Yes.” was the only words that left Minseok’s mouth before she was back to whimpering and moaning as Mr. Lu begins to feast on her again.

* * *

Minseok yawned as she pour herself a cup of coffee in the break-room when she heard Baekhyun greet her.

“Hey, Seokkie, mor.....ning.” Baekhyun said, words faltering towards the end of her sentence as she stood there gaping at her.

“What? Do I have powdered sugar on my face?” She asked as she tries to dust her face off. She just got done polishing some powdered jelly donuts that was on the table in the break-room.

“No. You look great, actually. You look a little tired but still manage to glow.” Baekhyun gasped as she realized something “Had a nice, hot, and steamy weekend?” Baekhyun grinned lasciviously at her.

“Maybe.” She winked. She’s still a little sore, but a good kind of sore. It reminds her of all that wonderful things that Mr. Lu did to her.

Baekhyun sighed “Lucky girl. I was too tired to go out and there’s way too much laundry to do. I wished I got some action too.” Baekhyun shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee too. “Oh, and speaking of lucky, have you seen Mr. Lu this morning?”

“No. Why?” She asked, brows furrowed. Her heart beating fast, shes scared that they got found out.

“He looked so refreshed! Like, he also spent the his entire weekend getting lucky too. I wonder who’s he with.” Baekhyun murmured.

“Hmmm. I wonder.” Minseok said before taking a tentative sip of her coffee.

“Well, all I know is that its no one from this office, because I just saw Sehun put another dollar in the jar. And I heard her and Zitao talking about all the new sexy outfits that they bought yesterday.” Baekhyun shook her head again “They’re plotting out how to bring Mr. Lu down on his knees. Like he’ll spare them the time. I’ve never seen that man be anything but polite to those two. Which I find so weird.” She added as she leaned her hips by the counter to look at her. “He’s been polite to everybody but you.” Baekhyun put down her cup to point a finger at her. “Have you met him before? A disgruntled ex? Turned down suitor? What’s he got against you? It’s weird.”

She just shrugged “Met him the same time everybody did.” She said.

“Ms. Kim” said Mr. Lu who was standing by the open door of the break room.

Both girls jumped a little in surprise. They didn’t notice him standing there.

“Yes, Mr. Lu?” Minseok asked.

“Are you done with the SuJu project?” Mr. Lu said in his usual cold stern way of talking to her.

“I thought the deadline was in three weeks, Mr. Lu?” She answered just as stiffly.

“The advertisers wanted to see a draft as soon as possible. So I’d like to see one this afternoon Ms. Kim.”

She gritted her teeth and answered “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I need them today, Ms. Kim. Understood?” Said Mr. Lu, before turning towards Baekhyun. “How’re you this morning Ms. Byun?”

“I’m doing great, Mr. Lu. Had a nice weekend?” Baekhyun answered with a smile.

“Yes, very nice. Have a nice day, Ms. Byun.” He smiled to Baekhyun but only gave a curt nod to Minseok.

Baekhyun craned her neck to watch Mr. Lu get inside his office before facing Minseok, who was eyeing the remaining donuts in the box.

“See what I mean?” Baekhyun said. “How can you even stand a treatment like that?” She asked indignantly.

Minseok shrugged again. “He’s not mean to me. So I guess its okay?” She answered.

“No, he’s not mean but he’s downright rude. I dont know if I can endure that like you do.” Baekhyun said.

She shrugged again “I like my job.” She said as she fill her cup with more coffee and grabbed another donut “And I need to get back to my table so I can keep that job.” She smiled at Baekhyun. She doesn’t want to lie to Baekhyun, but she doesn’t want to tell about her relationship with Han.

She can only imagine what Sehun and Zitao’s reaction will be if they learned that she’s going out with Mr. Lu now.

She grinned before taking a bite out of the donut. Watching their reactions would be fun. But she’d rather savor the private time she had with Han to herself. She doesn’t want anyone sticking their nose in their affair. 

So she would keep their relationship a secret for as long as she can.

* * *

Minseok turned the key to unlock the door of her apartment. Sighed as she kicks off her shoes before bending over and putting them in the shelf and then locking the door. She shed her jacket and dropped it along with her bag in the couch on her way to the kitchen to find something to eat when her doorbell rang.

She frowned for a moment, wondering who could be at her door at eight o’clock in the evening on a Monday. She walked over by her door and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

It’s Han. Looking dashing as ever.

She opened the door and was about to ask what he was doing there, when Han swooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

“Hi.” He said after thoroughly kissing the life out her.

“Well, hello to you too.” She smiled dreamily “What are you doing here?” She asked as she close the door and leading Mr. Lu towards the sofa.

“I’m here to invite you out. Dinner.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” Was all she said.

“What? You don’t want to go out?” Mr. Lu asked.

“Not really.” She said, she was still tired from what they did that weekend but regretted turning him down when he saw his face fell with the rejection. “I can make something for us, if you don’t mind me cooking.” She added quickly.

“No. Thats great! I’d love that.” Mr. Lu grinned.

“Okay, great. Just.... make your self at home while I make dinner. Okay?” Minseok said.

“Don’t mind me.” Mr. Lu said, sitting back with his arms thrown over the back of the sofa and legs crossed.

Mr. Lu watched as Minseok move around her kitchen, slicing, dicing, sautéing and grabbing spices here and there with the ease of someone who knows and is confident on what she was doing.

He dragged his gaze away from Minseok to look around her place. Almost everything in her place are white but with a splash of colors in places. Like her sofa set. The sofa is white but the two armchairs have paisley blue upholstery, and the throw pillows are a mixed of solid and printed fabrics of different pastel color. The bookcases where white, but the photo frames are of different colors.

He looked around and figured she definitely considered comfort more than style when she decorated her place. And he liked it. It’s not as cold as his place. His place looks a little too perfect for him to ever feel at home.

He stood up, taking his coat off and draping it on one of the armchairs. He walked closer to one of the shelvings standing on the either side of her rather small TV, the one filed with photos as he undo his tie. Mementos of Minseok’s and her friends. There’s one with Minseok and a couple of more girls with the Eiffel Tower behind them, another with Minseok holding what looked like a northern pike, about a foot long, looking so proud for catching the fish. Another a picture of a younger Minseok in her graduation gown standing between whom he assume are her parents. One with Minseok or what he thinks is Minseok after some sort of a race, since he couldn’t tell, they were all covered in mud. And more of her with her friends having fun or with families. He felt a little envious, he was too busy, studying and then working to ever spend that kind of fun with his friends or family.

Then he walked to the other shelving to look at the array of books and videos there. He grabbed one that caught his eyes and read the title in the cover. “The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck.” He chuckled. He randomly opened it and started reading. 

“Dinners ready.” Minseok announced half an hour later.

He put the book back from where it was to join Minseok in the dinner table. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows as soon as he sat down. There’s an iron skillet in the middle of the table. Filled with pasta, chicken and bell peppers along side some dinner rolls.

“You want some hard apple cider?” Minseok asked “I’m afraid I don’t have anything fancier than that.”

“Anything’s fine Minseok.” He smiled as he helped himself with a huge serving of the food.

Minseok had just got back with two opened bottles of some hard cider when he took his first bite. His eyes grew wide as the flavor exploded in his mouth. The pasta was cheesy and really creamy and a little spicy.

“This is good, Minseok, really good, what is this? Ive never had something like this before.” He asked

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s Chicken Fajita pasta.” Minseok smile was wide, pleased that her cooking was to his liking.

Mr. Lu just hummed his answer as he started eating with much gusto. It didn’t take them long to polish off the food. With Mr. Lu eating most of it.

“I just remembered something.” Mr. Lu said as he sip on his cider.

“Hmmm?” Minseok mumbled as she starts clearing the table.

“Earlier, at the break-room while you where talking to Ms. Byun.” He said slowly.

“Yes? What about it?” She said with her back on him as she starts doing the dishes.

“I heard something about putting a dollar in a jar and bringing me down on my knees.” Mr. Lu said. “What was that about.”

Minseok chuckled, still washing the dishes.

“You didn’t know?” Minseok said.

“What?” Mr. Lu asked.

“There’s a bet going around in the office. They will put a dollar on a jar everyday until someone gets to sleep with you.” She shrugged drying her hands and joining him back in the dinner table.

His frowned. A little pissed but not surprised. “How much did you get?” He said stiffly.

“I wasn’t in on the bet. They didn’t ask me to join.” She shrugged.

“And why not?” He asked, curious about the reason.

“Well, Sehun thinks that you wouldn’t want to bed someone like me. And the fact that you were rude to me. From day one. Same reason why they had another bet going around on which will come first, you firing me or me quitting.” Minseok smiled sadly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her around towards him so that she could sit on his lap. “I’m sorry, baby. I already told you the real reason why I was a dick to you. That I was trying to mask the strong attraction I feel towards you. And two months ago, they would have been right about me not even considering dating you.” He shook his head. “I was a very shallow man who would pick women for their looks, no matter how rotten their personalities are. It’s different now, sure, it was sexual attraction that made me notice you first. But I had a month to observe and get to know a little about you to have that sexual attraction turns into admiration. You have to believe me.” Mr. Lu said, voice full of sincerity.

She nodded, but chose to not comment on wether on not she believes him, or not. She’s still unsure about that. “It wasn’t really a big deal that they didn’t ask me to join in on the betting. I was pissed at you to even want to join. There’s no way I would have tried to seduce an asshole.” She scrunched up her nose.

Mr. Lu sighed “I’m really sorry, Minnie. I really am. I plan on making it all up to you.” He whispered lowly on her ears. Hands wandering and pausing atop of her chest, massaging her breasts.

She gasped when he pinched both her nipples through her clothing. “And” gasps “how” another gasps “are you” whimpers “going to do that?” She whispered.

“Oh. You’ll see.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
THANK YOU FOR READING! If you enjoyed this story please take a moment to help other readers discover it by leaving a comment. Just a few words and a kudos can really help.

 

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE, ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL.

English is my second language so if you noticed any typographical and/or grammatical errors, I will be grateful for the heads up.

Last chapter will be up soon!

‘Till next time!  
\- Deedee |(^o^)/


End file.
